


it's one of a kind, but so are you. it's yours now

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Girl Meets Demolition centric, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neglect, POV Minor Character, Past Child Abuse, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Aubrey between finding out her parents would sell her out and going to Topanga for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's one of a kind, but so are you. it's yours now

My parents were willing to sell me out for the store. They were willing to _sell me out. _ __Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised.__

"Astronaut on a horse."

Those girls are so gay for each other. The blond one probably knows it too. She has a sad look about her. I remember being like that, watching the one I love getting screwed over again and again.

"Nice try. I'm not falling for that kind of stuff anymore." 

"No, look!" 

"it's one of a kind, but so are you. it's yours now." 

I gave them the horse on an astronaut for free. I could tell it had some sort of meaning for them. I meant what I said.

I can't believe it took two teenage girls to make me realize what a horrible person I am. I've scammed hundreds of kids, but I've never felt guilty before. My parents always condoned it, and I needed the money to get through life renting from them after they refused to let me go to college. 

I've scammed people. Someone could be homeless because of me. And it is all my fault. I had control over my actions. I could have been a better friend to those kids in high school. I could have been better to my first love too. He was always getting screwed over by the world, and I kept telling him to be happier, and then he died and I became a worthless excuse of a woman. 

But part of it was my parents fault too. If they had just let me go to college, or given me any of the books I needed for school as kid... If they hadn't left me for dead sophomore year, off to go teach some marketing class while I had work and live alone. If I hadn't believed they loved me all this time... 

They don't love me. They were willing to sell me out for a number on a piece of paper. They never loved me. I had the money for college, but they said I was needed for the store, and then seven years passed and now I don't even know who I am anymore. 

I wonder if the offer to become a lawyer still stands. I don't want to hurt people anymore. I want to try to be good. And those girls might be a good influence on me. 

Maybe I can change. 


End file.
